Twice the Speedle of Life
by Go-Like-An-Arrow
Summary: Speed, I don’t know what I’m doing here. You know, we loved you and we miss you every day, but now we are all wondering how well we knew you. All this time, you had a child out there. Did you even know she existed?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line, Danny, Dennis, and Seth.

A/N: I know the timeline is off, but that's ok. Ryan doesn't appear, cuz I just don't like him. And I have never seen Calleigh's house, so I imagined. Enjoy! R&R please!!

_Miami Dock Warehouses… 2:00 __a.m.__…_

The darkness used to protect her. It had been her closest ally. When she was younger, darkness hid her from the monsters that she knew lurked not only under her bed or in her closet, but down the hall. She took comfort that it could never lie and never cause her pain. She'd spent so much time there; she could literally feel when someone was near her. What had changed? The darkness that had wrapped around her like a shield was only a hindrance that distorted every sound, betraying her and protecting the monster that made them. The old building creaked and flexed. She prayed for it to just be the wind and that this was just a dream, but the blood gushing from her forehead assured her it wasn't. He was there, creeping, better than her at maneuvering through the gloom. It was getting harder to distinguish reality from fantasy. She pressed her body against the wall. Her breathing was shallow, giving off little detection to her location. She attempted to focus all her senses and send them into overdrive. It was too late. By the time her brain registered the noise, his hands were grasping her neck and his body was flush against hers. She tried to fight back, but her tiny frame was no match for his strength. She slowly succumbed to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Crime-scene tape surrounded the old, seemingly abandoned warehouse. Horatio, Eric, and Calleigh were working on their game plan. It definitely appeared to be a very bloody murder. Eric was on the evidence surrounding and covering the body. It had been covered in broken down boxes and various packing materials. Only its pale arm was exposed and covered in blood. A passerby had called it in after seeing a trail of blood outside. Calleigh had the rest of the vast building and Horatio was taking the exterior. Alexx was on her way. She was finishing an autopsy when the call came in. Eric's job would be much easier when she got there.

The first thing that hit was the smell. Death. Then they saw the bloody hand. The bulk of the blood surrounded the body. They swiftly went to work. Evidence bags were being filled and samples were taken. Eric began processing the debris covering the body. After exposing enough of the body, he could tell that it was a female. An hour passed. Their concentration was so deep, too deep to notice. After all, it was so minute and concealed that no one could see it. She wasn't dead, yet.

But she was indeed dying. She could feel it deep within her body. Her throat hurt, breathing was difficult, and her tongue was swollen from being so dry. She was covered in a sticky substance. She fought to open her eyes even a crack, only to find that she was covered with something. The light the made its way through was tinted red. She was covered in blood. She could hear people moving around. They weren't threatening; they were slow, methodical movements. She had to get their attention. Life was draining out of her body, although maybe it would be for the best. No! Life had to mean more than this. She'd made it through so much for it to end at the hand of some stranger.

Eric had the pile down to a few mere sheets of packing paper. It moved. He was sure he hadn't touched it. It could have been the wind. Still, he just sat there and stared, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. They weren't. This time, the exposed hand balled into a fist, and released.

Eric leapt into action, pulling the remaining debris from her body. "Calleigh! H! Call rescue! She's still alive!"

Calleigh dropped everything and added to yelling for Horatio, who came running at the distress. Eric was holding her hand and trying to wake her up a little more. Calleigh was examining her body for anything that could still be bleeding.

"This is Lt. Horatio Caine, I need rescue at my crime-scene by the time I hang up this phone!"

"Everything is all right." Eric soothed. "I need you to stay with me. Stay awake. You're doing great!"

"I can't see anything that would still be bleeding! And nothing is bad enough to have produced all this blood! It can't be hers." Calleigh said in disbelief.

"Then whose blood is it?" Horatio contemplated.

He looked around at the tracks on the ground. Blood and mud were mixed together and smudged all over the floor. There were shoe prints, bare foot prints and… paw prints?

"D…Do…" The girl tried to speak, but only an agonizing whisper escaped her throat followed by a violent gag due to the dryness of her throat.

"Shhh…Shhh… Don't try to speak. My name's Calleigh, I'm with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. We're going to help you." Calleigh was holding her head with her thumb resting on her cheek, close to her ear, and looked into her eyes, looking for a silent response. Empty eyes looked back at her. Calleigh Shuddered deeply. The girl's eye had probably once held a vibrant blue shade, but now they were gray. Actually, they were closer to white.

Soon, her eyes broke form Calleigh's and she tried to move her head. She met searing pain. A small cry escaped, her eyes squeezed shut and a lone tear ran down her temple. When the pain subsided, her eyes began to dart around the building. The CSI's were preparing for her to fight them in a fit of confusion. But her eyes rested on a large lump on the far side of the room, opposite where Calleigh had been working. Tears now streamed down her face through her clamped shut eyes.

"Calleigh…" Horatio began.

"Way ahead of you." Calleigh stripped her hands of the bloody gloves and reached into Eric's kit and grabbed a new pair. She put them on while she walked to the heap on the ground. "Oh my god! It's a dog, and he's really torn up. He could be a source of all our blood."

She blinked her eyes a few times then closed them again in a futile attempt to stop her tears. In the distance, they could hear the sirens of the rapidly approaching ambulance. All she had to do was hold on with them for a bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

The CSI's backed away and let the paramedics do their jobs. It sure had been one hell of a morning. They followed the stretcher out of the building. None of them wanted to act until the ambulance was closed up and gone. It seemed like some kind of a courtesy. They watched as she was loaded into the vehicle. One EMT was trying to administer an I.V. catheter, but it just wouldn't thread. Soft curses could be heard when the vein blew. He quickly switched to the other arm and succeeded. Fluids were now being pumped into her.

"Calleigh, I want you to follow her to the hospital. Keep me posted on her condition." Horatio said with authority. "We can't have her shutting down. Right now, she is our best evidence."

"Play-By-Play. You got it." Calleigh headed for her hummer and gently set her kit in the back.

Just as she was getting in, sounds of struggle came from the ambulance. The paramedics were yelling for her to calm down, but she just kept fighting. For as weak as she was, she didn't back down easily. No wonder she was still alive. Calleigh ran over to the ambulance and jumped inside.

"Okay, okay…" Calleigh grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes once again. "You need to calm down. No one is gonna hurt you. Look at me! No one is going to hurt you, I promise. Now, you are going to the hospital. I'll see you there."

She stopped fighting, but the look in her eyes was more that of a caged animal than relieved. Her breathing slowed and she rested herself back against the sheet. She closed her eyes. Calleigh released her hold and slowly climbed out of the vehicle. She rushed back to her own and opened the door. She quickly glanced at her colleagues before hopping in and driving away.

At the hospital, Calleigh was making little headway. Now, the girl was lucid and very scared. She was a fortress, no one could break through her walls and she wasn't about to come out. Her eyes were still a cold, grey color, but darker than before. Calleigh couldn't help but thinking again that they should be a bright blue with a beaming smile to match. Her hair was a deep chestnut mane of curls that rested just below her shoulder blades. With a sigh, Calleigh summoned the courage to interview her.

"Hi, I'm Calleigh." She was her usual peppy self, hiding her anxiety quite well. "Do you remember me, from the warehouse?"

She merely nodded. No eye contact, she didn't even turn her head.

"Okay, I need to ask you a few questions."

Nothing.

"I need to know our name."

Nothing.

"What can you tell me about what happened?"

"It betrayed me."

"What?"

"The darkness. It's always protected me, but last night it left me exposed and vulnerable to a monster. I fought, I really did. With everything I had in me, sometimes it's just never enough." With her last sentence her eyes met Calleigh's. Calleigh shuddered at the pain she saw. "I don't know how he knew I was there. I don't know how he got in. Max should have known. I guess he knew too late. He got him though. Wounded him. Probably the only reason I'm still alive."

"So he was yours?"

"More like I was his, but yeah, He was mine. He killed him. He was just trying to protect me." She smiled a little.

"What were you doing there?"

"I slept there."

"You just up and decided to move yourself into an abandoned warehouse and took your dog with you?"

"Right, because who would choose to live on the streets right? Like it's something I pondered over for weeks before just giving up a house or whatever. Some people don't have a choice. And the dog was already there."

"The dog was a stray?"

"Feral. He was feral. There is a difference. I am the stray. He's never been domesticated, his home is the streets. I'm purely domestic, just without a home. Dogs need companionship, they are pack animals. And humans are social creatures. We needed each other. I went out and got some dog food and he saw me as a source of food. Then he began to trust me. Then we became each other's family."

"Can you tell me what happened last night?"

"Max tried to protect me. It was late, dark; I was just sitting there scratching his belly. I didn't hear anything, but Max did. He jumped up and stood over my lap. I held on to him and stood myself up. Then I could her breathing. It wasn't mine and it wasn't the dog's. I froze, I couldn't breathe. Someone was inside the warehouse and he was close. Max was growling and I started to back up. That was a bad idea, because he reached out and grabbed me from behind. Max jumped up and bit him, probably in the arm 'cause he let go of me instantly. I ran, but I could hear the scuffle behind me. I heard Max yelp then hit the ground. I pressed myself against the wall and held my breath. It was so dark, I hoped it would hide me, but it didn't. Before I could react, there were hands around my throat. I could smell blood. Max didn't come to help this time." She took a deep breath and looked at Calleigh.

"What happened next?"

"He pulled me away from the wall and slammed me back against it. I fought back, I kicked him. So he started choking me. I passed out. Next thing I remember, that guy was calling for help and that I was alive. And you telling me no one was going to hurt me."

"Is there anything specific you remember about the man?"

"No. It was so dark I couldn't even see my own hand two feet in front of my face. He didn't say anything, not even when Max bit him."

"I need to know your name."

"Danny. D-a-n-n-y."

They heard a knock and the nurse came through the curtained room. She was tired and overworked, no doubt working the tail end of a double shift.

"Hi, I'm Amelia. I will be performing your sexual assault exam." She snapped on her gloves and pulled up the doctor stool. She never even made eye contact with either of them.

Danny pulled her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them protectively. Her breathing came faster and more erratic. The nurse let out an exasperated sigh when she saw Danny recoil. Calleigh couldn't help but seeing her as a terrified child. Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Duquesne." She answered. Calleigh gave Danny the 'one-minute' sign and headed for the door. Danny reached out for her with one arm while the other stayed wrapped around her legs. Her panicked eyes and frantic grasp, silently pleading her not to leave. "Actually Horatio, can I call you back? That works too. See you soon."

The nurse was telling Danny what she needed her to do with the knowledge that told them she had done this way too many times. She reluctantly complied. Danny's hand gripped Calleigh's arm tightly, and Calleigh, not knowing what else to do, covered Danny's hand with her own. All she wanted was to protect her from what was happening, maybe herself too. She had been a CSI for a long time, but had never been present for a rape kit. Although she knew she never wanted to be present at one again, Danny's was different. She felt like in was her unspoken responsibility to be there and care for her. She didn't know why she felt that way. She didn't about her other victims. Danny's death grip tightened and her head slammed back against the hard bed as the nurse began the exam. A tiny, pained whine caught in Danny's throat, refusing to escape her lips. Tears began a slow but steady descend down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, Calleigh." Horatio said as he walked up behind her. He had seen her as he passed the cafeteria and had to double back.

"Oh, Hi!" Calleigh smiled brightly, glancing at him while fixing her coffee. "How long did it take to process the warehouse?"

"A few hours. That dog tracked blood all over that place."

"That may not be such a bad thing. According to our vic, the dog got a piece of her attacker. Part of that blood is his."

"That's good news. I take it she's talking."

"A little. I don't have a full name, or any personal information. She told me everything she could about the attack, but I have a feeling if we turn her loose, it won't matter. She's gonna run."

"What did the kit show?"

"She was assaulted last night. The guy was brutal. There was evidence that he assaulted her himself, and again with a foreign object. She had a few nasty lacerations. Also, there was a lot of scar tissue; some as new as six months old to some as old as 7 or more years old. The nurse suspects abuse when she was younger. She's been sent for an MRI and some x-rays to rule out any other injuries. I told her I'd be back when she was done."

"Poor woman ran right into what she was trying to get away from. Do we know how old she is?"

"No. All I have to go on is Danny, the male spelling. Hey, Horatio?" Calleigh was more nervous now. She didn't look straight at him but down at her hands.

"Yes?"

"I don't know if I can work this case."

"Why not?"

"Danny. I have this overwhelming need to just protect her. To be able to hold her and tell her everything will be okay. There is also something so familiar about her, but I can't put my finger on it. My objectivity may be compromised."

"Is someone's biological clock ticking louder than it used to?" Horatio smiled.

"No! No… I'm a no baby zone." She smiled back at him.

They had both grabbed coffee and something to eat. Calleigh, being the person she is, chose a fruit salad while Horatio opted for a hamburger and fries. They ate quickly talking about little details of the case. Eric was processing trace and he had a rush on all the biologicals for DNA. They not only had to find the perpetrator, but who the victim is, and if there were more. Yes, this would be a fun case.

They headed for the elevators for the third floor, where Danny had been moved for hospitalization. They silently maneuvered through the wide halls, and, upon finding the one they needed, they encountered chaos. Something was definitely up. Nurses were running all over the place and security guards were being chastised mercilessly. Danny was screaming and fighting everyone that came into the room. Calleigh tossed her coffee cup and ran for the room, Horatio on her heels.

"Danny, what's wrong? What happened?" Calleigh forced herself to sound composed. She held up her hands to show she wasn't a threat.

"He was here! He put something in the bag! I thought he was a nurse, but then I saw his arm. It was all bandaged up and he had a bite mark on his hand from Max! And you know what…" She screamed as a nurse hurried in, "if someone would leave me a damn box of Kleenex, there wouldn't be blood everywhere from pulling the I.V. catheter!" Danny threw the pitcher from the table towards the nurse, who quickly spun and left. Blood still gushing from her arm, she went back to applying pressure on the surprisingly strong flow.

"Who was here?" Horatio asked calmly. Calleigh was glad because she wasn't sure she could breath.

"Gee, you know, I forgot to ask his name! I'll ask him next time he tries to kill me!" She responded contemptuously. "Jesus Christ, what am I, a freakin' mind reader?"

Amelia, the nurse from earlier, and the nurse Danny had screamed at hustled into the room with a tray. They sat it down on the rolling table and pulled it close. Without a word, one nurse began drawing up drugs while Amelia began prepping to re-cath. Danny's widened eyes honed in on the tray and her breathing sped up, with a mix of fear and anger and hatred.

"What are you doing?" Calleigh managed to say and sound composed.

"Annie's giving her a sedative, and I'm putting her I.V. back in. She needs them in for the second MRI. The first one was inconclusive, because she wouldn't stay still. If we need to prep for surgery, we won't have time later. She is at high risk if internal bleeding. Also, she may have a severe concussion. These are just precautions." Amelia explained.

Danny pulled her arm away, and kicked the table. All their instruments fell to the floor. "If you think for one second you are putting a needle in my arm while I am awake and alert and, oh yeah, just almost killed because of that, you fuckers have another thing coming!" The fear wasn't as intense in her eyes as her will to fight.

"She's combative, we have to sedate her." Amelia told the younger nurse.

"Yeah, well my fight or flight response is heavily weighted towards fight." Danny mumbled.

"Danny…" Calleigh moved over to the bed and put her hand on her shoulder opposite the frustrated nurses.

"NO! I have the right to refuse treatment. I am awake, hydrated, not in pain, not nauseous, my stomach isn't showing signs of internal bleeding, and I'm eating. I don't need that." Danny told Calleigh evenly while her eyes shifted between the one person she trusted and the man with her.

"You heard her." Calleigh told the nurses, who were growing angrier by the second.

"Calleigh…" Horatio warned.

"Horatio, please?" Calleigh held eye contact with Danny, who relaxed for the moment.

"You heard the ladies." Horatio stared the nurses down until they left in a huff.

"I want a nurse's assistant to bandage my arm so I can get out of here."

"We will go tell the nurse." Horatio said as he signaled Calleigh to follow him. Calleigh sighed and smiled at Danny before following him. They both knew he wasn't wanting to talk to the nurse.

Danny watched him pull her past the nurse's station, no doubt to talk about her. The security guard posted outside her door was flirting with an N.A. that was duty. Some grat defender of the injured he was. Slowly, she climbed out of bed and made her way to the closet. She had to hold on to the wall to keep the world from spinning, or at least to keep her balance while it was spinning. She rummaged around inside until she found something useful-- pair of scrubs. Finally feeling well enough to walk alone, she let go of the wall and shuffled towards the bathroom. So much for not being in pain, she felt like she had been hit by a bus! And she really, really had to throw up.

After she was changed, which no one had even noticed that she had even gotten out of bed, she made her way to the nurse's station. She had no belongings, so getting out of there would be easy once all the paperwork was taken care of.

"I'm checking myself out." She told the overworked nurse at the computer.

"I can't let you leave until you see the doctor."

"I'll sign a damn waiver."

"You know, sweetie, I need a guardian to sign all your paperwork. How's about you get back in bed and let me know when they get here." The nurse went back to the computer.

"Listen, Bitch," She realized too late how loud that was and how much attention she had attracted. "I am nineteen years old; last I checked that makes me an adult! I don't need anyone's permission to do anything! Except gamble and drink."

"Look Ma'am…" The nurse began.

"Is there a problem Danny?" Horatio's cool, even tone was starting to piss her off.

"I'm going to get out of here and this nurse is just getting my paperwork." She replied while glaring at the nurse.

"She can't leave AMA without proof of her age or a guardian's signature." The nurse implored.

"Wanna bet? You can't stop me from walking out of here. No one even noticed when I got out of bed and got dressed." Danny challenged and headed for the stairs. She hoped no one noticed the slight shuffle in her gait. It took all she had in her to walk even remotely close to correctly.

"Danny, wait!" Calleigh called. Danny simply stopped and turned to look at her. "We will take you into police protective custody and that means we can get you out of the hospital and we can still protect you. Please?" Calleigh stared at Danny, obviously avoiding the chastising gaze from Horatio.

"Deal." Danny said and hobbled back to them. Horatio really didn't want to take Calleigh off this case, but the more attached she got to this girl, the less choice he would have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

After signing all the paperwork, and there was a lot of it, the three of them, plus a nurse, headed towards the parking lot. Danny stood out of the wheelchair and the nurse went back inside. The heat was overwhelming, but also slightly redeeming. The beating sun mixed with the dense humidity and the smell of salt water made her feel at peace. Granted, it was a long way from the rough bark of cottonwood trees and the scent of magnolias that she grew up with. What she wouldn't give to run full-speed into the ocean and let it purge her of all sins, both hers and the ones that belonged to others. Abandoning everything that was her past and never looking back, only forward. She knew that would never work. She had already tried to gain forgiveness by shedding her own blood, but to no avail. Peace never came. Danny truly believed it never would. Maybe she should just make a break for it, just run as far as her lungs would allow. Run until her chest was heavy and her throat burned and her muscles throbbed and her stomach convulsed. But what would she run to? Would she finally be able to outrun her past or would it catch up to her yet again? She didn't have the answers.

She was drawn from her reverie by a hand on her shoulder. The touch was soft and gentle, so she allowed it. She hadn't even realized they had stopped. She was standing near the wall of the parking structure overlooking the city. She sighed and opened her eyes. Her mind once again to the matter at hand, and leaving freedom behind.

"We have an hour before I have to be back at the lab. Would you like to get something to eat?" Calleigh asked. Horatio was already gone.

"What did you two decide?" Danny still had her attention focused on the tall buildings and glimmering water.

"What?"

"It had something to do with the case, and me, otherwise you would have spoken near me instead of trying to hide your conversation. That and your friend didn't look happy when you convinced me to sign my soul over to you. " Her eyes met Calleigh's and she noticed a bit of color had returned. Danny was very perceptive; Calleigh had to give her that.

"It was nothing you need to worry about. We have an hour to get some food, then we will be going to the lab, then we will talk about you."

"Oh boy, won't that be exciting." Calleigh just smiled and rolled her eyes. "But food will be nice."

"Where would you like to go?" Calleigh asked.

"Wherever you want to go, I'm not picky."

************

McDonalds had never tasted so good to Danny. She had gotten a burger and fries while health conscience Calleigh got a salad. They ate in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Danny wasn't ready to give up any private information just yet. After all, trust had to be earned, and she wasn't sure Calleigh deserved her trust. She and Calleigh climbed back into the hummer. Calleigh finally broke the silence.

"Where are you from?"

"Huh?" Damn! She had thought too soon.

"I mean, you said you lived in that warehouse. Where did you live before the warehouse?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You signed your soul over, remember?"

"It took a long time to get away from my life, and if I tell you, I will have to go right back. I need someone else's life right now, I'm sick of my own."

"What did you run away from?"

Nothing. Danny's eyes were again distant and cold. She turned her head and looked out the window. Her lips pursed and she drew in a deep breath.

"Danny, I want to help you, but to do that I need you to talk to me."

"Talk to you? What I could tell you would make you wish you'd never met me; all the dirty details of the disaster that is my life. You wouldn't be able to protect me, you wouldn't want to be near me, and I would be sent back or worse. I'll die before I let that happen. And I will take out anyone that gets in my way." She continued her study of the passing scenery.

"I promise that won't happen." Calleigh said with sincerity.

Danny turned from the window to look at Calleigh; her eyes were cold and empty. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I don't." Calleigh countered. "Danny, please. Help me out."

"I was born in Bridgeport, Mississippi. My name is Danniella."

"What's your last name?"

"I don't know what it was."

Calleigh let out an exasperated sigh and focused on the drive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"Here," Calleigh said as she led Danny into an interrogation room, "you can wait here until someone gets your statement. I have to work on processing some of the warehouse evidence before we decide what's going to happen. Okay?"

"Whatever." Danny plopped down into the chair.

She watched Calleigh sigh and leave the room, closing the door behind her. She wondered how long it would take Horatio, and whoever else had to hear her story, to get there. She paced the room for a few minutes before looking though the glass. No one familiar was outside. She slipped out, closing the door behind her, although it didn't really matter. It was made of glass after all. She made her way through the halls very confidently, so not to appear suspicious. Finally, she found what she was looking for. The Morgue.

Quietly, she walked down the chilled corridors. Way too much of this place was made of glass. She peered into windows as she walked around. She knew what she was looking for; it was all just a matter of finding it. She found herself in a room where she assumed autopsies were performed, at least some of them.

_Okay… Wall of…Bodies? Oh suck it up. Just start looking!_

She made her way to the wall of metal drawers. Of course, some had names, several didn't. She was just going to have to open them. She took a deep breath and tugged on the handle of the first nameless container. Empty. She released all the air from her lungs. It wasn't that she was afraid to see dead people; it was just way too creepy. Those bodies had been living, breathing people.; people whose lives had just been erased like art on an Etch-A-Sketch. She moved on to the next one. It held a young woman with blonde hair and a hole in her head. She sighed sadly before closing the door.

Danny was so intent on her task, that she hadn't heard the body movers bring in Miami's most recent murder victim. And they were far too underpaid to worry about her snooping around. Finally, she reached the last drawer. She slowly opened it. It was her last hope. Once again empty. She groaned and heavily leaned on the table she knew was behind her while pushing the door closed. She should get back to the interrogation room. She sighed heavily and spun around only to encounter human feet. Dead, human feet. With a blue toe-tag.

Her screech echoed through the room. It wasn't a real fear scream; it was a shock scream that ended in a variety of octaves in exasperation. She closed her eyes and to several deep breaths. _That was a bit embarrassing._ She opened them back up to see an older man on the table before her.

"Damn it, man! You scared the living hell out of me!" She exclaimed softly then smiled and added, "Oh yeah, my bad, man."

"What are you doing in here?" An authoritative voice rang out.

"Shit." Danny whispered to herself. "Uhh… Well, I was… Umm…" She stammered, "I was just asking Mr. Stiff here where to get a good pizza around here." She let out a nervous half laugh.

"Sweetie," Danny could tell by the pity in the woman's eyes that she already knew who she was. A Victim. "You shouldn't be down here alone. Where's Calleigh?"

"Processing fingerprints, or hair, or whatever. I mighta, kinda, sorta ducked out of the interrogation room she left me in. My God! Please stop looking at me like that!" Danny's composure returned and she looked the woman straight in the eye.

"Like what?"

"With pity. Like my life ended even though I am still living, and breathing, and thinking, and feeling. I was raped, not killed." With the last sentence her eyes dropped from the woman's.

"You're right. But Sweetie, it isn't pity that I feel. It's sadness. How could someone hurt such a pretty girl? I wish people would just stop hurting each other. I'm Alexx." She smiled and extended her hand.

"Danny." She replied as she shook Alexx's hand.

"So, while you were so rudely rifling through my morgue, did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, but me and Mr. Stiff had a very interesting conversation about how silly it is for hospitals to use cheap tissue when everyone needs to blow their nose. I mean, they're sick, but the tissues cause pain, so they don't like to use them. It's quite a brain twister." She looked very serious.

All Alexx could do was laugh. Danny's face allowed a small smile to form. Alexx put her arm around Danny's shoulders and led her into another room. "I assume you're looking for the canine from the scene."

"Yes, I just really need to see him."

"Okay, sweetie, but he was in pretty bad shape when he got here. I don't know if it is such a good idea to see him."

"I can handle it. Lead the way." Danny looked straight ahead.

"Okay." Alexx sighed and took Danny into another room.

As they entered, Danny saw a few gurney's with sheets covering bodies. She took a deep breath as they walked past the first two. Alexx stopped at the third one and pulled back the sheet. He had several open gashes and a few small, but deep wounds. A few tears escaped her eyes. She kissed her hand and gently laid it on the forehead of the big black dog.

"I'm so sorry." She wiped her eyes and ran from the room.

"Honey," Alexx began, only to be answered by the slamming of the door.

************

"Eric, please tell me you got a hit off our DNA." Calleigh practically whined.

"Yeah, I got a hit. Um… how close were you and Speed?"

"Excuse me?" She asked defensively.

"I didn't mean… I meant as a friend. Did he ever tell you any, oh I don't know, secrets?"

"No, he didn't. I mean we were close, but I thought you two were much closer."

"Yeah, me too." Eric sounded hurt.

"Okay, Eric, what's going on?"

"Our DNA sample, there was no male contribution. He must have used a condom. But the female sample, it has familial similarities with Speed's from his police file."

"What kind of similarities?"

"The only kind that parents and children have."

"Oh my god." Calleigh leaned back against the table. "Did he know about her?"

"If he knew, he never told me. Can you imagine… Speed with a kid?"

"I know. How do we tell her?"

"That's not really our job, you know."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. I just… just felt something so familiar and so right when I was around her. I felt so connected to her, like she needs me. Then again, Speed died barely a year ago and I still can't believe he's gone. Maybe I need her. I don't know, but the look she had during the exam and how tightly she held on to my arm, I just…" Calleigh stopped herself with an frustrated sigh. She looked at Eric, who was smiling.

"Looks like someone's biological clock is ticking."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Is it so weird for me to care? I mean, do I really come across as heartless?"

"I'm just kidding!" He said through a fit of laughter.

"You're unbelievable!" She smiled and playfully slapped his arm. "I'm going to see what Horatio has."

"Have fun."

************

Danny wandered through the halls of the building. She really should have paid attention to how she got to the morgue, because she was lost now. Actually, she was lost period. She was so angry. Max didn't deserve to die. She didn't deserve what had happened to her, any of it! She hated her mother for leaving her. She was angry at her father for never being there. She was just angry at the whole world.

"You can't be down here." A woman's voice said.

"Excuse me?" Danny looked to her left to see a very pretty woman with brown hair opening an envelope.

"You aren't allowed to be down here." She repeated.

"And you are?" Danny asked somewhat condescendingly.

"Natalia Boa Vista. And you need to go back to the waiting area or where ever it is that you belong."

"Where I belong? How 'bout where you belong? Like working a corner somewhere? I mean, come on, you are way too skanky to be working here. And, since you are so far away from all the other techs, I bet you don't really belong here either. Just between us girls, who did you have to screw to get this job?"

"Excuse me?" Natalia was a little shocked by the accusation.

"I'm just curious, so I can find some one a step up so I can work in the real lab."

"I'm calling security."

"Yeah, I figured he told you he was higher on the food chain than he actually was. Don't feel bad. A lot of women are gullible like you." Danny felt a little less anger now. She smiled and walked away.

************

"Horatio?" Calleigh said as she knocked on the doorframe of his office.

"Hey Calleigh, did she say anything while you were out?"

"Yeah, but we need to find out everything about her ASAP." Calleigh was very serious.

"What's up Calleigh?"

"She told me she was born in Bridgeport, Mississippi. Her given name was Dannielle, but she couldn't tell me her last name. She said that she escaped her past and that she will die, _and kill_, before going back. That's all I know." Calleigh was very nervous.

"Calleigh, I don't think that's the whole story. What's wrong?"

"Eric got the DNA results. Danny is Speed's daughter."

"Well…that is definitely news. Ok, I will pull some strings to get everything on her that we need. I need you to go work on finger and boot prints from the scene."

"Yeah, I put Danny in interrogation room two. I figure someone needs to get a more formal statement."

"Ok, I'll have Frank to get it for us."

"Thanks."

_________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thanks to ssbailey for catching my error!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

_Four hours later…._

"A lot of the trace is pretty standard. So far, nothing stands out, but there is a lot left to go through so there is still a chance we'll find something." Eric said as he rummaged through the fridge for something to eat.

"I got shoe prints. Size eleven, the most sold style of Nike in Miami. No real wear on the print, so either they are pretty new or barely worn." Calleigh took a sip out of her water bottle. "Also, I had no hits in AFIS for the prints. Horatio, please tell me you found something."

"There were no missing person reports for a Danny that matched her description."

"Damn it!" Calleigh rarely swore, but when she did, you knew she was upset.

"Let me finish." Horatio laughed. "I did some fishing. I put her picture through our face recognition program. Got a hit. According to the yearbook at Eastridge High School, Coalville, Virginia, she's Taylor Emmery, class of 2008. She's barely fifteen." He set the report on the table.

"God, she's just a baby. I'm gonna to hit trace again." Eric got up and returned to work.

"She's a runaway. That's why she won't talk." Calleigh felt a tug on her heartstrings.

"It gets worse. After I got her name, I found her missing persons report. It was filed by her stepfather, Dennis Emmery. I want to hold off on contacting him. We need to get her to talk about herself so we can protect her. The recognition system spouted out seven other aliases in the last six years. And there may be even more. I need you to find out everything before that. Calleigh, I'm taking you off this case and putting you on bullets from the latest gang shooting."

"No way!"

"167 casings and counting."

"I want this case! Please, Horatio!"

"I need her to stay with you. If she goes into foster care or a group home, she has the opportunity to run. We can't have that. We also run the risk of her shutting down or lashing out. Plus, she already trusts you."

"Have Natalia take her! She was married, she has to know what kids needs better than I do."

"Marriage doesn't install a children's manual, Calleigh. Besides, I asked her, but it looks like she already met our girl. She was wandering the halls, after sneaking out of the interrogation room."

"What happened?"

"Well, I believe Natalia said 'she's a heinous bitch and she wouldn't be surprised she burns in hell'."

"I guess that means she won't babysit." Calleigh rolled her eyes.

Horatio gave her one of his looks.

"Alright." Calleigh resigned holding her hands up in surrender.

"Get outta here. Get her home, and maybe some cloths. I called Miami-Dade High and told them she would be a temporary attendant until this is figured out. That way she's not alone while you're at work. This means you're on the Mommy Gig. Take her to school, pick her up, help with homework, PTA, sports, and whatever else she needs you to do. They will call you directly if she doesn't show up for class."

"This is ridiculous." Calleigh said under her breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." Calleigh sighed again and left the room.

Calleigh made her way to the interrogation room that was housing Danny, or Taylor; whoever she was. She opened the door to see her asleep. Her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her head on the table. She looked at the young girl sitting there and couldn't help but smile. She looked like Tim now that she though about it. She was tall and lean with dark hair. She had his facial expressions and, what first drew her, she has his somewhat cynical attitude. _If only he could see you._ She found herself wondering again if he even knew about her.

Calleigh walked over to the table. She put her hand on Danny's shoulder and gently shook her. She responded by gasping and practically jumping out of her skin. Her body hit the ground and she winced and cried out in pain. She held her arms out in front of her defensively and leaned back against the wall while she regained her senses.

"Miss Duquesne," She released a giant breath, "I'm sorry, I…I overreacted."

"No, it's my fault. I should've known better. You've had a very traumatic day."

"Just a little." She held up her thumb and index finger about an inch apart.

"Horatio is sending you home with me. You'll be staying with me until further notice. But I need to know one thing…What should I call you, Danny, or Taylor?" Calleigh gave her a cool look.

She froze. Her breathing sped up. She looked at Calleigh. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I knew you'd send me back. You don't care, no one ever has!"

"I'm not sending you back. Yet."

"Have you called him?"

"No."

"I'm Danny."

"Then who's Taylor?"

"Someone I won't be in a few months. She's the latest identity I was given."

"Did you have many of those?"

"I think we should get going."

"We will talk about this."

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"Because…" She took a deep breath, "You're right, we should go. We have some shopping to do. You are going to school tomorrow."

"Little blonde CSI say what?"

"I need you to be in a controlled area while I'm at work; if for no other reason than to keep you from upsetting my co-workers."

"She told you about that huh?" Danny smiled smugly. Calleigh did not look amused. "Fine." Danny rolled her eyes and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Calleigh showed Danny to the spare bedroom in her 5th floor apartment. The room was nice, not too big, but not too small. The ceiling was classic white, as were the baseboards, door frame, and window sills; while the walls were a light grey with a hint of beige. Danny thought the color probably held some silly name like _Sand at Dusk_. The main and closet doors gave the room contrast, being a light shade of grayish green. It had massive windows covered by curtains that matched the doors. There was a queen size bed against the wall, opposite the windows, and a huge bookcase. It was a deep walnut and took up most of the only available wall. It was full of books, at first glace, Danny saw many about guns and the law. There were boxes filling the closet and some strays on the un-made bed. It was more than obvious that the room rarely saw guests and had been turned into a storage space.

"I'm going to get some blankets and pillows. If you would, just stack the boxes by the closet." Calleigh said as she headed out into the hall.

"Yeah." Danny answered for no reason in particular.

Calleigh sighed as she opened the linen closet. She knew Danny had been through a lot in the past eighteen hours or so. Then again, so had she. Speed still seemed so real to her, so alive. Then to have his child walk into their lives, it was just so much to take in. Danny's resemblance to her father was subtle, but very much there. Height and slender body, she had his eyes and his hair. Calleigh had loved Speed, not in a romantic way, but he was like family. She wished she could remember the sound of his laugh, and how he used to take things out of her kit without asking, but the vivid memory of him lying on the floor in that jewelry store in a pool of his own blood overshadowed all those memories. Calleigh quivered and pushed the image out of her mind.

Danny had moved the boxes off the bed and was looking through Calleigh's collection of books. She had some of the classics, _A Tale of Two Cities_, _Moby Dick_, _War and Peace_. A stack of newer books sat on a shelf. They had a thin layer of dust and didn't appear to have been opened, let alone read. It just showed how much free time Calleigh had. She thought it was sad that pieces of someone's life filled this room, just tucked away and forgotten.

Calleigh returned and handed the sheets to Danny. Danny started making the bed. She was definitely no stranger to that chore. Within moments she had the bed made and she threw the pillows toward the headboard.

"Wow…made just like in the military." Calleigh realized how stupid that had sounded after it had left her mouth.

"No other way to make a bed when I was growing up." Danny responded, avoiding eye contact.

"Okay," Calleigh sighed. "We need to run to the mall to get you some clothes for the next few days. We can also grab some dinner; it's six o' clock right now."

"I would rather be put in lock-up than go to hell tomorrow." Danny stated as she headed out the bedroom door.

"And here I thought this would be hard." Calleigh said sarcastically as she followed Danny.

"How far away is the mall?" Danny asked when they stepped out into the bright evening sun. They had about two hours before sunset from the position of the shadows on the ground.

"About eight blocks. Why?"

"Can we walk? Don't get me wrong, your Crossfire is a kick ass car, but I've been cooped up all day. And walking will help ease the pain I'll be in tomorrow."

"Sure, we can do that." Calleigh headed off in the direction of the mall and motioned for Danny to follow her.

The first few blocks were silent. Danny finally spoke up, "So, where are you from?"

Calleigh was taken off guard. This was the first time Danny had reached out to make any kind of conversation, especially of a personal nature. "Louisiana."

"Ah. I was gonna guess Georgia."

"That's close." Calleigh knew it wasn't, but she didn't want to discourage her from saying anything else.

"No it's not." Danny laughed. Calleigh was relieved and found she was laughing also.

"Yeah, I know." That just made them laugh harder. By the time they had reached the front doors of the mall, they were both having a great time, which surprised them both. Danny felt safe for the first time in years, and Calleigh, she felt like she had regained something that had been lost.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

After the shopping was done and they walked home; the sun was setting and the last rays of sun shimmered on the ocean before disappearing behind the buildings of the city. Calleigh walked out of the bathroom in her pj's. She had already finished her nightly routine of a shower and a series of facial creams. She peeked inside Danny's room and found it empty. The hall, living room, and kitchen lights were off. A brief moment of panic took hold of her, but she quickly rationalized herself.

"Danny?" Calleigh called.

"I'm out here." Danny's voice floated in from the living room.

Calleigh followed it. The balcony doors were open and Danny was leaning in the railing in the shorts and tank top Calleigh had let her borrow. Now, Calleigh was tiny, but Danny was so tiny it made Calleigh clothes seem large. She watched the waves roll in and out on the shore a mere hundred feet out. Humidity and the scent of sea water filled her lungs. Calleigh stepped outside and leaned on the rail next to her.

"Are you okay?" Calleigh asked.

Danny scoffed. "If you have to ask that question, you should already know the answer. I'll be fine someday. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? That's what they say? What about those who are just too tough to die, but want to?"

"Have you been thinking of killing yourself?" Calleigh was very concerned now. She looked at Danny's face hoping to find an answer.

"No," A tiny smile formed on her lips, almost like she wasn't expecting anyone to care, "Not so much anymore." Danny looked at the blonde standing next to her. "I promise."

"Good. But you used to think about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Danny looked back at the water. In it came, and out it went.

"Okay." After that, they stood in silence for a time. Calleigh started the conversation back up, "I love the beach. Not the popular, crowded beach, but this right here. The way the waves move so smoothly. It's tranquil. It's the only reason I bought this apartment. Normally I would like to live on the ground floor, but the view from five floors up is just too amazing to pass up." Calleigh was smiling and watching the moonlight dance across the water.

"When I was little, my mom would take my brother, Matty, and me to the beach. My step-father was rich and we lived right on the lake, but we only had a dock so my mom would drive for hours just to get us to a beach. Now mind you, we didn't have anything like this, we lived on a little lake and the beach was a big lake. She used to tell us to run and dive in; the waters would wash us clean and take all our pain away. It worked for her I guess."

"I remember the first time I saw the ocean. Living in Louisiana, I told people I wanted to see the ocean. They all told me, 'you've seen the ocean', and I'd reply, 'I've seen the Gulf of Mexico! I wanna see the ocean!' When I arrived in Miami, I felt so at home. I knew this was where I wanted to live forever and swim in the water whenever I wanted. Which isn't so often anymore." Calleigh wanted this conversation to keep going. Danny was finally talking about her past.

"I haven't gone swimming since I was nine. Not the ocean, a lake, a pond, hell, not even a damn kiddie pool."

"Why not?"

"I watched my mother drown in the lake behind our house. The end of her pain was when mine truly began."

"Oh my god." Calleigh said quietly.

"I remember her and my step-father having yet another fight. There was a lot of yelling and commotion, and then he left. He always left. She always cried. That time she didn't. She went to her room and locked the door. An hour later I looked outside and saw her on the dock, untying the boat. I ran outside, but the boat was already too far away. I started calling for her, but it was like she was entranced. She just stared as she rowed the boat further and further away. When she stopped, I called to her again, screamed to her. She stood up and jumped in. She never came back up. She didn't fight it at all, she just sank. The next thing I knew, I was in the water and Matty was jumping in behind me and pulled me back to shore. My step-father moved us to Chicago two days later. We didn't have a funeral, a memorial, nothing. We weren't allowed to speak of her, or who we had been. That was the first time we changed our names. He always had the money to buy us new identities and new lives, but I never knew where it all came from."

"Danny, I'm so sorry." Calleigh set her hand on Danny's arm while searching her face. She didn't see sadness or longing, just resentment. There was a moment of stillness before Calleigh spoke again. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Why do you keep calling him your step-father? We've seen most of your records and he's been with you since you were too young to remember life without him."

"Because he's not my father! He manipulated my mother into letting him adopt me when I was three years old, but he makes the man who attacked me look like a saint. I used to believe that someday, my biological father would find me and come save me. That he spent his life searching for me, but just couldn't keep up. But that was just a stupid little girl's fantasy. If he had wanted me, he would have been there."

"I'm sure he wanted you. He probably didn't know about you." Calleigh reasoned.

"You know who he is, don't you?" Her eyes bore right through Calleigh. "My DNA, from the kit and the blood. You know who he is!"

"What makes you say that?" Calleigh hadn't realized she set her own trap until it was too late.

"You said wanted and didn't. _Past tense_. He's dead, isn't he?"

It was Calleigh's turn to tear up. She nodded her head, "Yes. His name was Tim. Tim Speedle. He was a colleague of mine. A close friend. He was killed in the line of duty last year."

"Of course he was." She said, like she should have known. Like her life was just too cruel to let him be alive, and she should have known it. Danny didn't ask about him, so Calleigh went back to her step-father.

"What did your step-father do to you? I want to help you, I really do, but I don't know how. I need to know some of the things you're hiding."

Danny's eyes were dark with pain, anger, shame, and regret. She looked straight at Calleigh. "I need some sleep."

With that, Danny stepped back into the living room and tip-toed to her room, as if she was afraid to wake someone. Calleigh was beyond frustrated. She didn't know how to talk to Danny. She wasn't a child psychologist. She did know one thing, her step father had hurt her, and she had a brother out there suffering too. She pursed her lips and gazed out at the horizon. _Speed, I don't know what I'm doing here. You know, we all loved you and we miss you every single day, but now we are all left wondering how well we knew you. Did you know about her? All this time, you had a child out there. Did you even know she existed? I wish you were here. She needs a savior and I don't think I can be it. _

She sighed. She looked at the moon before walking inside, closing the French doors. Then she too, headed to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

'_Help! Somebody, please help me! Anybody….' Tears were streaming down her face; she was choking on her own words. His knee came in contact with her stomach again, forcing the air out of her lungs and she doubled over in pain. She fell down to recapture her breath. That was a mistake. That was the pause he needed. He began kicking her over and over again, to no particular body part as long as he inflicted pain. She rolled over and tried to get away on her hands and knees. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him. 'No!' She clawed at the cement floors and screamed as loudly as she could. She wouldn't go down this way! Her legs began thrashing around violently until she finally struck him. After that, she continued to lash out at the same spot. It didn't take long for him to drop her and coddle his own wounds. She scrambled to her feet, and, using the night to hide her, she ran. She kept herself close to the walls, pressing up against them as if she could force herself to be merged into one. She stopped to breathe. For a moment, everything was silent and she thought he had left. He hadn't. She realized this when his hands closed in around her neck, making it harder for her to breathe. She was pulled away from the wall. Colorful stars sprang to life in her vision when the back of her head was slammed into the wall. Her body was growing weaker… 'Please…'_

Danny woke up gasping for air and struggling to break free of the blanket cocooned around her body. Finally, breaking free, she rolled out of bed. She bent over and braced herself with her hands on her knees. Her breathing was erratic. She was trembling hysterically. Her stomach was knotted up. _Shit_. She bolted for the bathroom and barely skidded to a stop at the toilet as the bile rose in her throat and she dropped to her knees and clutched the porcelain bowl, ignoring her body's painful protests to doing so. Before long, the wave of vomit passed. Her cheeks were wet. She was crying. She eased herself to the ground, squeezing between the toilet and the bathtub. Her elbows sat on her knees while her forearms crossed and her hands landed on her shoulders. She was doing her best to control her heartbeat and breathing. Her tears on the other hand, she ignored. She had a right to cry dammit! She could cry in the depths of the night with no one around. It wasn't weakness if no one was a witness.

Calleigh was a light sleeper, she always had been. She was awakened by footsteps pattering on the bathroom floor. She groaned and stretched. The alarm clock next to her bed said it was four in the morning. She groaned again and rolled over to go back to sleep. Then she heard gagging. She sat up debating whether she should help or not. Quiet sobs made her decision much easier. She slid out of bed. Her eyes were adjusting to being awake when she peered into the open bathroom. Danny was wedged between the toilet and the tub, sobs wracking her petite frame. She was a tiny ball of fear.

"Danny?" Calleigh said quietly. She had tried not to startle her, but Danny flinched anyway. Calleigh cautiously made her way over and sat with her back against the tub. "Danny, it's alright. You're safe here. No one's going to hurt you; I won't let anyone hurt you, I swear."

"I know. I'm sorry I woke you up. You should go back to bed. I'm fine. I'm fine." She repeated quietly. Tears still streaming down her face.

"It's almost morning, I can stay up. You know, it's okay to be scared, and wounded, and feel out of control. It's normal." Calleigh set her hand on the outside of Danny's knee.

"It was just a nightmare, but it felt so real. I could feel his breath on my skin. I felt his foot hit my body over and over again, bile burning my throat… His hands on the zipper of my jeans… I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe." The knot tightened around her stomach again. She pulled herself up to the toilet and started heaving again. Nothing came up, but her body wouldn't stop convulsing. Calleigh got up on her knees. She used one arm to hold her hair out of Danny's face and the other to brace her frail body against her own.

Danny finally stopped and she began to catch her breath. Calleigh's arms wrapped around her, and Danny sank into Calleigh's embrace and began to weep again. Calleigh rocked slightly and stroked the young girl's dark hair. After a while, Danny had cried herself into a fitful sleep. Calleigh pulled a towel off the shelf and slowly lowered Danny to the ground, using the towel as a pillow, while she slid out from beneath her.

She took one last look at Danny. She looked so young and exposed. The sun was spewing a few rays of light across the ocean. Calleigh shut the door and went to start the coffee.

************

"Can I ask you one more time not to make me go here?"

"You can, but the answer is not going to change." Calleigh and Danny were walking through the parking lot to the front doors of the school.

"Calleigh, please. How am I going to blend in? I am a new student in police custody and I'm covered in bruises and bandages. I'm going to stick out like a damn buffalo in a herd of zebras. Why don't you just put a shirt on me that says, 'I'm just waiting for my rapist to come finish the job'."

"Danny, we're going to protect you. Nothing is going to happen to you. Do you understand that?" Calleigh stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder and looked at her face.

Danny looked at her with a mock innocence, "No I don't. You should cuff me and take me to interrogation until I do understand it." She held her hands out to Calleigh while her eyes looked teasingly at her.

Calleigh rolled her eyes and they landed on her wrists. She saw a thick line. A thick scar. She quickly grabbed her wrists and turned them further so she could see. There was one on each wrist. Danny froze for a moment before pulling her hands away and continued towards the door in silence. Apparently she had done more than thought about suicide, she had tried it. Calleigh followed in a stunned silence. Danny was such a mystery. Calleigh couldn't figure her out, and maybe Danny was right; maybe she didn't want to.

They walked into the main office. There were a few students sitting in the waiting area. Calleigh saw Danny self consciously put her hand on the dark bruising around her neck. She put her hand on her back for moral support.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked cheerfully. She was a plump middle aged woman with a bright smile.

"Yes, I need to speak to Principal Harris." Calleigh said nervously.

"Miss Duquesne?" A man who was standing nearby inquired.

"Yes." Calleigh responded.

"I'm Mr. Harris. Lt. Caine said you'd be here." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." She returned the smile shook his hand. "I didn't picture you so young. When I was in school I could have sworn my principal was half past dead."

"I'm not as young as I look. And what about you? You don't look old enough to have a daughter in school here. You look barely day over twenty five." He smiled at her again.

"Oh god, I think I just vomited a little in my mouth." Danny interrupted the corny flirting that was going on. "Mr. Harris. Calleigh, here, well, let's be realistic, she's out of your league. Way out. In fact, if your league were to explode, she wouldn't hear the sound for another three days. So if you can stop kidding yourself and stop shamelessly flirting, even though you're married, and get down to business, I'll be over there sitting in that very uncomfortable looking chair." Danny turned her back to them and did just that.

Mr. Harris fidgeted with his wedding band and motioned for Calleigh to follow him. She smiled awkwardly and followed him down the short office hallway. The flirting was history and neither of them commented on Danny's blunt statement.

"So, what can I do for you?" He sat at his desk and looked at her.

"Danny is in police protection. We need her here because she would stand out in the typical places we would assign her to. She looks like a hundred other girls here so it will be much harder to spot her, even if she's followed. She can be put in any classes that are available; she has no records or transcripts. This is strictly a favor for the county. I will also need to be called right away if she doesn't show up to class. I think that's all we need to discuss."

"Will she be putting my other students in danger?"

"No, of course not. No one knows she's here. She was raped and she managed to survive. That's her only crime." Calleigh assured him.

"Alright, I'll take her to the counselor's office to set her up in classes."

"Thank you." She reached out to shake his hand.

He responded accordingly before leading the way back to the waiting area. Danny was leaning against the wall flipping through a magazine. Obviously, the chair was more uncomfortable than it looked. Calleigh could tell she was trying very hard to ignore the looks and whispers of the students walking through the halls to get to class. God, she hated leaving her here.

"Danny, I'm off. Call me if you need anything. If you don't show up to any one of your classes, the school will call me and I will hunt your ass down. Clear?"

"As mud. How am I getting back to your place?"

"Look for one of the Hummers outside. If I can't come get you, someone from the lab will." Calleigh gave her a reassuring smile before turning and walking away. She wasn't sure if she was trying to be convincing for Danny, or herself.

Mr. Harris set his hand on Danny's arm. She hadn't been paying attention to him and quickly shied away. He retracted his hand immediately. She cursed herself silently before murmuring an apology. He smiled gently and led the way down the hall to the next office. Within ten minutes she had been placed in eight classes. Most of them were your generic classes, very few career oriented or art based classes.

Soon, she was sent off to class. Algebra. Yeah, today was definitely going to be a long day.

Calleigh arrived to work late. This is why she would probably never be a mother; she was too concerned with work. Work…that was her baby. Not like she was excited to get to work on the shooting though. She always wanted to get justice for the victims, but even the three people from the shooting didn't compare to Speed's daughter. That was the case she wanted to be on. She bypassed her co-workers to get to her lab. She really didn't want to hear all the jokes about her being more domestic and about her biological clock right now. She had so much work to do, and not enough tolerance. Processing all those casing would take days. She settled in for the tedious work ahead of her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

"Hey Calleigh." Eric said as he walked into the ballistics lab.

"Hi." She said without looking up.

"Weren't you supposed to pick Danny up a half hour ago?" Eric looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh my god! I forgot!" Calleigh dropped with the evidence in her instant panic. Every minutes she was wasn't there, was one that could cost Danny her life.

"Cal..." Eric grabbed her hands to get her attention, "I'll get her. Calm down."

"Thank you, Eric! I can't believe this." She looked so helpless, like the world was on her shoulders and she was crumpling under the weight of it.

"Calleigh, it's alright. She's going to be fine." He gave her a playful grin and a wink as he walked out of the lab, causing her to smile.

Eric called Horatio from the garage to let him know where he is going. He climbed into the Hummer and took off toward the high school. The drive was pretty short. When he was in high school, he would definitely have been walking. When he pulled up there were still a few groups of kids in front of the building. He started looking for Danny. She must have spotted him first because she was already walking toward him. A boy from a nearby group broke away and stepped in her path. The cop and protective-brother in Eric took over and he was out of the Hummer before he even registered the thought. As he got closer, he could see that she was smiling politely while the boy tried his best line.

"Baby, then you must know what I'm hereafter." He finished with a playboy smile.

"Aw," she smiled seductively and leaned in close to his ear, "then you must know you're not going to get it." Her smile quickly changed smug and she walked around him. Eric chuckled, remembering his own failed attempts. They could hear his buddies telling him he had been shut down when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to look at him, but continued to walk, even though it was backwards.

"Come on…just go out with me." He still had that silly look on his face. Eric remembered having that look.

"No" She said, finally to the vehicle. She turned to get in. He held the door so she couldn't open it. Panic rose in her chest, but she forced it back down. The cop was here, and this kid wasn't purposefully scaring her.

"Why not? You just coming off a bad relationship of something?" He sounded so hopeful. God, if getting a date for Friday night was her biggest concern…

"You mean because it couldn't possibly be that I'm just not interested?" She looked him in the eye. He feigned offended. She took a deep breath, "I'm not coming off a bad relationship. I'm coming off of being raped."

"I'm so sorry." His puffed up ego deflated, but he didn't act like she was contaminated, like she had expected. He was sincere.

"You didn't know." She didn't look him in the eyes like she had done before.

"Well, whenever you're ready, I really would like to go out with you." He opened the door for her to get in. She merely nodded and climbed in. He closed the door after her. "My name's Seth, by the way."

Danny smiled and let out a tiny laugh as Eric pulled away from the curb and headed for the lab.

"How was your day?" Eric asked.

"It was fine."

"Just fine?"

"You knew my father?" She looked at him. "Tim Speedle."

"Yeah, I knew him. He was my best friend."

"What was he like? My mother… she never said anything about him. Not even once."

"That's hard to believe, because every time she looked at you she had to have seen him." He looked at her briefly before continuing, "He was a good man. He wasn't the most organized person, but he was strong and determined. I remember, he used to take things at of Calleigh's kit without telling her. And she would get so upset with him. And he would talk her down every time, and then go right back and do it again." He smiled at the memory. She smiled too, imagining Calleigh being so angry then forgiving, even though she knew it would happen again.

"How did he die?"

"There was a shoot-out when he and Horatio went to check up on something. His gun misfired, and he was shot. He died so fast. Emergency never had a chance of making it in time." Danny nodded.

"I wish I had met him." Eric stretched his hands then gripped the wheel again.

"He would have loved to have you in his life." He glanced at her and saw her wipe her eyes and turn to look out the window.

The remainder of the drive was made in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

The next morning was better than the previous one. Danny had slept through the night without any major episodes. Calleigh had to go in and wake her up so they wouldn't be late and Danny didn't react like combat veteran. Natalia watched Calleigh arrive to work. No one spoke of the fact that they hadn't called the father that was obviously missing her. She didn't agree with it. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. She went and looked at the file.

She clutched the phone to her ear, "Hello, Mr. Emmery?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Natalia Boa Vista, I'm with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Are you the legal guardian of Taylor Emmery?"

"Yes I am! Oh God, please tell me she's alright."

"She was assaulted, but she's alive. She's in protective custody right now, but you are more than welcome to come get her at your convenience."

"Oh my God. I'll be in the first plane out. I will get her from you around six, does that sound good?"

"Yes, sir. She'll be ready to go. She may have to come back to testify, or for anything that the DA needs for the case."

"Oh, yes, I understand. And Ms Boa Vista…Thank You. You have no idea how much help you have been."

"No problem sir. We'll see you at six." She hung up the phone, feeling quite proud of herself. If only she knew the monster that was heading to Miami.

************

"Calleigh…" Horatio said as he walked into the ballistics lab.

"Gun-locker." He heard her call. He made his way to her.

"I just though you might like to know, well, what we know." He said. She rushed out of the locker.

"Yes, I do!"

"Meet Justene Maraloes." He started handing her documents, "She gave birth to Danniella Maraloes on December 4, 1990. No father on the birth certificate. On May 21, 1994, Justene married Stephan Thomas and adopted his son Matthew, who was five."

"Matty" Calleigh deduced.

"Between August 1994 and May 1999, Justene was taken to the emergency room more than fifty times for 'falls'. Her daughter was occasionally taken with her, but never really examined, except when Justene claimed to have fallen with her or on her. That ended with her suicide May 18, 1999. After that, there is no record of Danniella, Matthew, or Stephan. I went back and looked for emergency room visits that matched the mother's injuries. Thirty-two visits match Danny over the years; all had similar injuries concurrent with severe physical abuse, including broken bones, cuts, and burns. And later, a doctor found evidence of prolonged sexual abuse, but every emergency room was given a different name so there was no way to cross-reference anything. Every person to those names has simply vanished, even the few times the police were called. Until now, we have Dennis and Taylor Emmery."

"What about Matthew?"

"I don't know."

"That guy is a real piece of work."

"You need to either get her talking, or we will have to give her back. We can't keep her from him for much longer, not legally."

"I'll do what I can. Is she going to end up in foster care?"

"If we can stop him from disappearing with her, she will. Maybe you could make a call to Tim's parents. They may be her only chance at a family."

"They just lost their son…"

"All the more reason to give them their granddaughter."

"Okay. I'll call." She looked at her watch, "But right now, I have to pick Danny up from school."

"Calleigh, this is what's best for her."

"I know, Horatio." She walked out of the lab and out to her Hummer.

Calleigh though about the things Horatio had told her about Danny's past. It was no wonder she didn't want to go back, and why she was a habitual run away, and why she didn't trust the police, and why she wanted out of the hospital so quickly. Because in her mind, none of them had ever tried to save her, they just cleaned up the mess. She hated the thought that she may have to let him take her back. She would call Speedle's parents tonight. Maybe they could sue for custody. They were her only real hope. After all, Calleigh was not a mother. She couldn't keep her, even though she wanted to more than she had ever wanted anything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Calleigh pulled up in front of the school. Danny approached the Hummer when a hand held the door shut, yet again. Calleigh quickly got out of the vehicle and circled to the front. She saw it was merely a boy in a football uniform. She relaxed and watched their interaction.

"Seth, you failed to mention you were a jock." Danny smiled and leaned against the door with her arms clutching her books to her chest. The bruises around her stood out against her pale skin and she wished she could cover them too.

"Don't hold it against me. It'll be the only way I get to go to college." He gave her the same playboy smile he had the day before.

"What do you want?" She tried to stop smiling, but failed.

"I just figured, you know, when you decide you're ready, you'll need my phone number." He took one of her hands and wrote his number on her palm. Her stomach flip-flopped and she didn't even care that is was in permanent marker. "You know, just in case."

"And what makes you think I'll call?"

He pushed away from the Hummer and jogged away. He called back at her a final message, "You're perfect."

"That's not a reason." She smiled again. He was already gone. She opened the door and climbed inside. Calleigh hurried into the driver's seat and they were off.

"Who was that?" Calleigh asked in a somewhat teasing manner.

"Just a guy." She tried to hide the smile, but to no avail. Her eyes were glued to her palm. She could still feel where his hand had been.

"He's a very cute guy. And he likes you."

"He likes the idea of me. Someone new. Someone mysterious. Someone not at all interested in him." She put her hand down as if to make her point.

"Not interested huh?" Calleigh knew that was a lie.

"Not even a little. Just because the way he laughs it makes me smile and when he talks it gives me butterflies does not mean I'm interested in him." Her face remained completely serious, which made Calleigh laugh quietly.

************

"Natalia, what have you done?" Horatio rubbed his forehead. She had taken him aside near the elevators.

"I did what no one else wanted to do. None of you want to let her go because she is Speedle's kid, but you have to let her go!"

"We are keeping her because her SAE showed years of sexual abuse and he has the money to make it all disappear." Just then, the elevator opened. Calleigh and Danny stepped out into the hall.

"What have I done?" Natalia said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Calleigh asked as they approached the pair.

"I didn't know!" Natalia practically yelled and looked desperately at Calleigh then to Danny.

"Natalia, what happened?" Calleigh asked.

"I called Mr. Emmery this morning. He called twenty minutes ago and said he'd be here in…" she looked at her watch, "a half hour."

The color drained out of Danny's face. Fear washed over her. She started shaking her head madly.

"Why?" she sounded like someone had severed her rope as she dangled off a cliff. "Oh my god! What am I gonna do?"

"Danny…" Calleigh took a step toward her and she responded by jumping backwards, away from her.

"No! I trusted you! You promised I'd be safe!" She looked between the members of the group, her eyes landing on Calleigh. Calleigh averted her eyes and looked to Horatio.

"What can we do?" That was the last thing Danny heard. She wasn't even sure who said it. Her mind was spinning. It felt like her entire world was coming to an end. It was up to her. It always was. She knew what she had to do. She looked at Calleigh, who now had her back turned to Danny. She would only have a fraction of a second to do this, and it had to work. If she miscalculated even a fraction of a millimeter….

She took a few steadying breaths before enacting her plan. Before anyone could react, Danny had wrapped one arm around Calleigh's neck while the other pulled her pistol out of the holster and cocked it. Horatio acted just as quickly as Danny had and now his weapon was trained on Danny as well as he could with Calleigh being used a shield. Natalia stood behind Horatio, she had no weapon.

"Danny…"

"No, no more negotiating. I'm going to get in the elevator. I'm going to walk out the front door, and you aren't going to stop me. You will tell security to stand down. In return, she's free at the front door. If you decide to play hero, you better make it a head shot, or else I'm going down pulling the trigger, and she might live, she might not. Are you willing to risk her life? She knows I won't even blink if it keeps me away from him!"

"Horatio, listen to her, please." Calleigh wasn't afraid for herself as much as she was afraid for Danny.

"Calleigh, she may pull the trigger at the doors."

"She won't."

"How do you know?"

"I know you don't trust her, but please trust me, Horatio." Her eyes begged for him to listen.

He resigned by lowering his weapon. Danny backed up to the elevator. She stood still for a moment. "Change of plans!"

She pulled Calleigh through the door to the stair well and jammed the door with a nearby chair used by an absent security guard. She released Calleigh neck, but stayed behind her and kept the gun pointed at her head. She gave Calleigh a little push towards the "down" stairs and told her to move. They quickly made their way down to the underground parking garage.

Moments later, Horatio, Natalia and many members of security waited anxiously in the lobby. "Where the hell are they?" Natalia asked out loud, but mainly to herself.

A security guard came running to them, "They are in the parking garage. Camera's just caught them coming out of the stairwell. And like that, they were on the move.

"I'm sorry, Calleigh." Danny said as they approached the vehicle entrance. She heard Danny disengage the weapon.

"I know."

Danny removed the gun from Calleigh's head. She flipped it around so the barrel faced her and handed it back. Calleigh took it and holstered it. They stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Give me a few minutes. I need to get my things from your house. Then I'll be gone. I can't go back. I know you don't understand, and you don't know the details of my life, but it's bad. And if I go back, I will die."

"I can stall them until he gets here. They know we're in the garage. You should go before they get here."

"Thank You!" Danny wrapped her arms around Calleigh, and Calleigh returned the embrace. It was the most sincere thing either had felt in a long time. Danny added in a whisper, "for everything."

"Go!"

And she did. By the time Calleigh herd her colleagues enter the garage, Danny was out of sight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

"Hi, I'm Dennis Emmery," A tall man with dark hair approached the officer sitting at the front desk. "I'm here to see…"

"Mr. Emmery, hello! I'm Natalia, we spoke on the phone."

"Yes! Where is my daughter, I can't wait to see her."

"If you'll follow me upstairs we can discuss the particulars surrounding your daughter." Natalia lead the way to the elevator.

"Is she alright? I mean you said she was in protective custody? Is someone after her?" The doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator into the hall of the lab.

"She was assaulted a few days ago, and the man who attacked her, tried to hurt her again in the hospital."

"Oh my god… Is she going to be ok? I demand to see her!"

"Sir, we… we don't actually have her in custody at the moment, she slipped past security."

"You lost her? She's in danger and you lost her in this city. She's out there all alone!" Calleigh heard yelling from the break room. He was here. She took off towards the sound like a rampaging bull.

"I need you to calm down…"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down after you lost my kid with a madman after her? I'm going to go out there and find her. Then I'm taking her home!"

"Mr. Emmery…" Natalia was cut of by Calleigh.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" She grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the wall next to the elevator doors.

"Calleigh, stop!" Natalia grabbed the older woman's arms at the elbows and tried to pull her off the stunned man. Calleigh shook her off with a force that caused her to stumble and fall in her heels.

"She ran away from you, you sick bastard!" This time the person pulling her back was much stronger.

"Calleigh," Eric said, his breath close to her ear. She reluctantly relaxed her grip and eventually let go.

"You bitch!" Mr. Emmery straightened out his shirt. "How dare you say the things you said? You will lose your job for this. I'll personally make sure of that."

"I highly doubt that!"

"You don't want to fight me, sweetie."

"Is that what you used to say to her? When she begged you to stop? When she would go to the hospital all bloody and broken? When she wanted to tell the cops or the doctors what was really happening to her?"

"Where is my daughter?"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. You're never going to see her again."

"You listen, and you listen well," He took a step toward her looked down into her eyes, "No one, not you, not the state, not even the federal government will take her away from me."

"I'm gonna take her from you. You better come to terms with that." Natalia stood next to Eric and watched the interaction. They could have sworn his eyes flashed red for a split-second before he straightened his shoulders and got into the open elevator.

"We'll see." His words were soaked with spite. The doors closed.

"Okay… Let's get going." Calleigh turned to look at her co-workers. They were staring at her.

"Calleigh, that was a little extreme." Eric stated.

"He's a monster and he needs to be put down, be happy I didn't do that." She looked at them with a very serious look. Neither of them commented. "Eric, I want you to go to my apartment, I'm going to check in with Horatio. Call me when you get there."

"What do you want me to do?" Natalia asked

"Stay out of it. You've done enough." Calleigh walked past the pair to search for Horatio. They gave each other a worried look and went their separate ways.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

"Duquesne." Calleigh answered her cell.

"Hey it's Eric. Cal, she took all her stuff. She left a note for you."

"What does it say?"

"Goodbyes."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"It's plural?"

"Who else could she say goodbye to?"

"I know where she went!"

"Where?"

"Get on my computer!"

"What?"

"What is on the screen of my computer?" She said slowly.

It hit him. "The screensaver."

"Giggle the mouse."

"It's the cemetery where Speed's buried. And where his plot is at."

"She went to say goodbye to her father."

"I'm on my way!"

"I'll meet you there." They both closed their phones and took off.

"Horatio, she went to Speedle's grave. I'm meeting Eric there." She called as she passed him in the Hall.

When the elevator took to long, she abandoned it and used the stairs to get to the garage. She quickly walked through the garage with only one thought in her mind. She was so preoccupied that she didn't realize she wasn't alone. She fumbled for her keys. Suddenly, something struck her head. She fell against the Hummer. Her vision turned psychedelic, blurring into a glob of colors and patterns. She could feel blood running down the back of her neck. She tried to call out, but no voice came. He struck her again. She couldn't resist it anymore. She slipped into unconsciousness and fell to the ground.

************

Eric waited for a few minutes for Calleigh. She should have beaten him there. He looked around. He didn't see any movement. He pulled out his phone. He dialed her number. It went to voicemail. He shook his head and dialed another number.

"H, is Calleigh still at the lab?"

"No, she left twenty minutes ago to meet you. What's going on Eric?"

"She isn't here. She never showed up."

"You keep doing what you're doing. I'll find Calleigh."

"You got it." He hung up.

Eric got out of the Hummer and headed to the grave he knew too well. Although he didn't visit often, he never forgot where it was. It was the resting place of his best friend. As he got closer, he could see something propped up against the headstone. It wasn't human, but someone had put it there recently. He picked up his pace until he stood inches from the stone. He bent down and picked up the envelope. It was plainly addressed Daddy.

Eric looked at the envelope. I hadn't been there long as the paper hadn't been exposed to the Florida elements. She was close, he knew she was. But he was out of ideas. Feeling slightly impolite, he opened it. A single, folded piece of paper sat inside. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

_Dad,_

_It's hard to tell you that I love you as I'm standing over your grave. But I do, and even though I've never met you, I miss you. My life hasn't been easy, but I've learned that: goodbyes are always going to hurt, pictures will never replace being there, sorry is a feeble utterance, words can't replace feelings, and heroes often go unsung. You're my hero, Daddy. And I know you would have been there if you had only known. You would have been the one who would finally save me. But, I guess Heaven needed a hero more than I did. Maybe I've already met my heroes in your friends. I don't know. We'll meet someday. And when that day comes, everything will be right and good again. We'll be right where we need to be._

_D_

Eric miserably folded up the paper and put it back in front of the grave. He looked around. He couldn't let it end this way. A couple nearby buildings caught his eye. One looked like a garden shed. And the other…She had to be in! He just had a feeling. He ran to the towering cathedral.

The building was old. The door weathered and worn and stone heavily eroded. It had probably been built to facilitate early funerals, and probably had a small original cemetery close by. The door opened with a creak. He stepped into the musty room. Out of habit, he dipped his fingers in the Holy water and drew his hand in the motion of a cross in front of him. He could see several lit candles in the dim room. A few people were scattered about, all kneeling. He walked down the isle until he found what he was looking for. She was kneeling with her hands clamped, wrists resting on the bench in front of her, head bowed between her arms. He drew the cross again before entering the pew and knelt next to her.

He knelt there for what seemed like hours before she un-folded her hands and used them to push herself up onto the bench behind her. He followed suit. It was another few minutes before she spoke.

"I can't avoid this can I?" She whispered.

"Not like this."

"I couldn't leave. I had wanted to meet him for so long. For years I believed he would come for me. And now that I found him, even though he's dead, I couldn't lose him. Am I crazy?"

"No, Danny. You're human."

"What's going to happen to me?" Her eyes welled with tears, they seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Well, Calleigh physically assaulted him, verbally destroyed him, and promised she was going to take you from him. It's been my experience that Calleigh gets what she wants."

"She did that?"

"Yeah." He chuckled, but her face grew dark.

"He's dangerous. He too, gets what he wants, but he believes he is above the law. He has shattered lives. He's killed people."

"Oh no." He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"What?"

"She was supposed to meet me here, but she never made it."

"We gotta go!" She jumped up and pushed both of her palms toward Eric, indicating she wanted him to hurry up.

They both quickly drew crosses before leaving the pew and ran towards the door. As soon as they were outside, Eric dialed Horatio's number.

"Eric…"

"H, Calleigh's in danger!"

"I know. She was abducted from the parking structure when she went to get in her Hummer. The surveillance tapes don't show the face of who did it, but he came at her from behind and hit her with the butt of his gun twice. Then, she was carried to a green sedan with no plates or emblems. She was thrown in the truck."

"Dennis Emmery took her."

"Are you sure?"

"Here…" he handed the phone to Danny as they got into the Hummer. He started the engine.

"He wants me back and Calleigh is standing in his way. He's killed before and he can kill again. And he knows how to make it all go away."

"Do you know where he would take her?"

"No, I don't." She paused, "But I know how to find them."

************

"Natalia!" Danny called as she ran down the hall to where she had first met the woman.

"Danny, Thank God!" She ran towards the girl and breathed a sigh of relief.

"No time, did you call him on your cell?"

"What?"

"Dennis, did you call him on your cell phone?"

"Yes…why?"

"Dial Calleigh's number and hand it to me."

"What's going on?"

"He took Calleigh!" Danny looked at her. That was all she needed. She pulled out her phone and dialed Calleigh's number. When it started ringing, she handed it over.

"You've always been a smart girl." The voice on the other end of the line cooed.

"Let me speak to Calleigh!"

"Wow… that was not polite at all. What happened to your manners?"

"I decided being a bitch was more effective."

"You are wasting precious time. For every moment you waste, the more pain she's in." On the other end of the phone she heard Calleigh cry out in pain. She closed her eyes tightly. Natalia took the phone and put it on speaker, but remained silent.

"Please don't hurt her." Danny pleaded.

"More wasting time." Another cry was heard.

"Fine!" Danny said quickly. "What do you want?"

"You. Just you." Tears were in her eyes, he knew it even though he couldn't see her. Behind him, Calleigh had worked the gag out of her mouth and yelled for Danny not to do it. There were a few muffled thuds and she was silent again. Danny drew a ragged breath.

"Deal."

"I knew you would come back to me. You love me."

Danny winced at his last remark, "Where are you?"

"In a place that holds many memories for you." The phone clicked off.

"Danny… you can't do this."

"I have to. And you are going to drive."

"What? No!"

"I need you to get me there or Calleigh is dead. You made the mistake that brought him here and this is the only way to fix it!"

"Okay, I'll get my keys."

"One more thing: do you have a gun?"

_Twenty minutes later:_

"Okay, I am going in there." Danny was prepping herself more than Natalia. "I will stall as long as I can, but if it comes between me and Calleigh, get her out. As soon as I hit the door, call for back-up, but no lights or sirens. He can't know they're here. Got it?"

"I got it. And Danny, I'm so, so sorry."

"I know, I am too. That day, I was angry. I was angry at myself, and that man, and my mother. You just look so much like her. Not how I knew her, but how she would have been if maybe she had been different, or stronger… or just happy." She shook her head softly then jumped out of the vehicle and slowly walked to the building. She opened the door and stepped in. It still smelled of blood from her attack. Apparently, vacant warehouses didn't warrant crime-scene clean-up.

"Stephan? Where are you, you coward?"

"Big mouth on such a little girl." She spun around. He was standing near a wall. Calleigh was tied to some old, exposed pipes. She had a scarf in her mouth to keep her from being too vocal.

"Bold tone coming from tiny balls." She countered.

"You'll pay for that once I have you again."

"Whether I go back with you or not, I will take you down. You know what they do to men like you in prison?"

"You are making a very costly mistake."

"What, the trust fund? The inheritance? I don't want any of it. It's blood money."

"Don't be stupid."

"You know why it's called blood money?" She chuckled, "From the first time I bled when you held me down."

"That's a lie!" He yelled.

"You stole everything! My childhood, my virginity, my sense of safety and fairness in the world!" She yelled just as loud as he had before lowering her voice again, "and I'll never be yours again."

He rushed toward her, tackling her to the ground. He could feel something poking his stomach but ignored it until the sound echoed off the walls. She was breathing heavily beneath him. At the sound of the gunshot, police flooded the building. Seconds seemed like hours and the world spun slower as the force of what happed sank in and he rolled off of her. Trembling she still held Natalia's gun as she rolled to her stomach and crawled to Calleigh. Blood was caked in her blonde hair and soaked her clothes. Bruises had begun to form where he had hit her. As the realization of what she had done hit Danny, her nerves became strangely calm. She set the gun next to her and began to untie the beaten woman. The moment Calleigh was free, she embraced her rescuer. Calleigh was the one trembling now as Danny held her, whispering comforting notions into her hair.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Three days later…Danny's attacker was found dead behind the very warehouse he attacked her in…She was free to go to home…_

"We don't know how to thank you for calling us. We are so happy to have her in our family, we just…" the older woman wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Mrs. Speedle, it is my privilege to see Danny go home with you. She deserves the best, and you are definitely it. Tim was proof of that." Calleigh laid a reassuring hand on the older woman's shoulder and smiled.

"Okay, here we go." A gruff voice came through the front doors of the lab. The clicking of tiny nails resounded through the room as a little black puppy walked awkwardly beside the old man.

"Hello, Mr. Speedle. It's so good to you under happy conditions." Calleigh extended her hand. He took it and pulled her into a hug, which she graciously returned.

"Thank you so much. Tim was our only child, and when we lost him…" he paused for a moment. His wife grasped his hand and they interlocked their fingers like young lovers on a stroll. "We are so blessed to be a part of her life."

"She's an amazing kid. She's been through a lot. She will need a lot of time, and a lot of love, and even more patience. It takes a long time to earn her trust, but it will happen. And someday, when she's ready, and she thinks you're ready, she'll tell you everything."

"When can we see her?" Mrs. Speedle asked excitedly.

"She should be here…" She looked at her watch and the elevator dinged, "right now."

They saw a beautiful, tall, slender girl step out. Her thick hair was pulled back in half pony. She had her arms folded awkwardly and chewed on her lip. Calleigh had taken her shopping again so had new clothes to take with her, and a nice outfit to meet her family in. Her bruising was even almost gone. Unfortunately, that didn't give her any confidence at all. Calleigh walked over to her and put her arm around Danny's shoulders to lead her to her knew family. For a few tense moments, no one moved.

Finally, Danny looked up to the two people before her. "I'm Danniella."

And in that moment, they fell in love with the grandchild no one had known existed. Her grandmother took her in her arms and held her tight, while her grandfather picked up the tiny black puppy with freakishly large paws. When the older and younger separated, he presented him to her. Her smile was bigger than Calleigh could have ever imagined possible as she took the puppy in her arms and it licked at her face.

"What's his name?" Danny asked excitedly, as she dropped to the ground to play with him on his level.

"We figured he's yours, so you should name him."

"How about Tim, after my dad?" She looked between the both of them, hoping she hadn't said the wrong thing. Their eyes were heavy with unshed tears.

Her grandmother knelt in front of her and touched the girl's face, "I think it's perfect."

Danny sat on the floor for a few moments, playing with her new pet. Her grandparents watched. She was so good with him, already teaching him that she was his leader, not the other way around. Slowly she stood up, holding the puppy in her arms.

"Can I ask a favor?" again, she looked nervous and awkward.

"Anything, darlin'." Her grandfather smiled at her, but it didn't ease her.

"Can you take him outside? Both of you?" they looked at her for a moment, worried she might revert back to her old habits and run. She set the puppy back down and held out the leash to the man, "I want to say goodbye, that's all."

They understood. Silently he took the leash and they walked out the front doors. Danny stood for a moment with her back to Calleigh. Se wasn't so much watching her family as she was putting off goodbye. She took a cleansing breath and turned around.

"So…" Danny apprehensively broke the silence.

"Yeah…" Calleigh was equally as tactful. Silence filled the gap between them.

"Nothing like an awkward silence to ease the situation." Danny joked before making her point, "God, why does hello take a moment and goodbye takes a lifetime?"

"Goodbyes tend to hurt more, I suppose." Tears welled up in Danny's eyes. When the first one broke free, she ran to Calleigh and threw her arms around her neck. She was no longer the rock hard young woman she had been forced to be. She cried openly on Calleigh's shoulder as Calleigh once again held her and stroked her hair and told her everything was going to be alright like she had that morning on the bathroom floor.

"I've been told that people are going to want you, need you, exceed you, take you, love you, hate you, play you, rate you, save you and break you. But these are the things that make you…" She whispered in Calleigh's ear. "Thank you for saving me."

"Thank you for saving me too." Calleigh felt moisture on her cheek and realized she had a few tears to shed herself.

"You know, people should only say goodbye if they know they will never see each other again." Danny said as she let go of Calleigh and took a step back.

"That's right. I mean, we'll see each other again. We'll keep in touch."

"Yeah, we'll stay friends."

"Have lunch."

"See a movie."

"Go shopping."

"Maybe even go swimming."

"Yeah." Calleigh agreed. They both knew all of that was lie. They wouldn't stay in touch, and they probably would never see each other again, but they would always remember how their lives changed when they met. Danny sighed. She and Calleigh looked at each other one more time before Danny turned, squared her shoulders, and walked out the doors to start a happy life with the people she belonged with. Calleigh watched as she joined her new family. They smiled and laughed and Danny ran with little Tim to the car. She reached down and gave him some attention before loading him into the car, getting in after him.

Through the glass of the car window and the glass of the lab, they looked toward each other again. Then, confirming only to themselves what they knew to be true, they both whispered, "Good-bye."


End file.
